


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Miscellaneous Moments)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fates Rewrite Project [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fake Names, False Identity, Multi, Not Beta Read, all the royals have legendary weapons, and other shit i couldn't fit in the main story, corrin is gender neutral for this bc why not, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, it's important to read the other stories before this for context on stuff, reads like script, ships are mostly for heirs of fate, this is mostly world building, this is too big for the main paths don't judge me, world building exists in this version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Various short stories spread throughout the timeline of my Fire Emblem Fates rewrite.





	1. Birth of a Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years before the story begins, Cheve is being occupied by Nohrian forces. When the lord and lady are executed, a rebel rises, promising the demise of Nohr.

_(The scene is ten years prior to the start of Fates. In the Chevois capital, Hans is standing before a crowd of people gathered around a pair of people to be hanged. There's a woman and a man with nooses tied around their necks)_

**Hans:** Come one, come all! I hope you Chevois scum are ready for this! Today is the day your territory officially becomes part of Nohr!

_(A girl of twelve years appears out of the crowd. She has blonde hair and is holding a flower tightly to her chest. This is a young noble of Cheve, Rory)_

**Rory:** Mother... Father...

_(The woman, Sara, the lady of Cheve, notices Scarlet in the crowd)_

**Sara:** Darling... 

 **Fletcher:**...

 **Hans:** The Lady and Lord of Cheve will live no longer! Today, they will fall to Nohr as they were always meant to!

 **Rory:** No...

 **Hans:** In the name of the king of Nohr, I sentence you to death!

 **Rory:** This can't be happening...!

_(At Hans' direction, a lever is pulled by one of the Nohrian soldiers standing by the gallows. A trapdoor falls through, leaving the man and woman hanging limply from the nooses)_

**Rory:** This... This can't be real...

 **Hans:** And so falls Cheve!

_(Protests rise up from the crowd, and soldiers strike at the townspeople)_

**Hans:** I wouldn't try rebellion if I were you. Your lord and lady are dead. Without their heir, you are nothing but pebbles underneath the boot of the Nohrian king. 

 **Girl:** What have you done with Lady Rory?!

 **Hans:** The whelp is as good as dead. We haven't tracked her yet, but as soon as we figure out where she is, she's dead. Your hope has died. Give up.

_(Rory runs from the scene of the hanging and collapses in an alleyway next to an abandoned building)_

**Rory:** Mother... Father...

_(Rory looks down at the red flower in her hands and recalls when it was given to her in a flashback)_

**Fletcher:** This is for you, young one.

 **Rory:** It's so pretty!

 **Sara:** I knew you'd like it. The scarlet color instantly reminded us of you.

 **Rory:** Thank you so much!

 **Fletcher:** It's the least we can do for our little girl.

 **Sara:** We love you.

 **Rory:** And I love you too!

_(The scene changes back to the present)_

**Rory:** It's hard to believe that was only three days ago... And now... They're gone... Grandfather was executed, and then...

_(Rory begins to cry)_

**Rory:** Why did it have to be like this?! We just wanted to live in peace, but those stupid Nohrians ruined everything!

_(Another flashback begins)_

**Fletcher:** I thought your school didn't want you to wear anything extra with your uniform.

 **Rory:** I couldn't help it! I wanted to wear a bracelet with it. It was so shiny...

 **Sara:** And it was calling your name?

 **Rory:** Yep!

 **Sara:** I figured it would.

 **Fletcher:** That's just like you. You've always been our little rebel!

 **Rory:** Heehee!

_(Back to the present)_

**Rory:** They took everything away from me... They're going to pay...

_(Rory pulls a knife from her pocket. She unfolds the blade and uses it to chop a majority of her hair off)_

**Rory:** But if they're looking for Rory of Cheve, they won't find her. 

_(Rory pushes the knife back into her pocket and removes a black hair ribbon, a gift from her mother, which she ties around her head)_

**Rory:** For Mother...

_(Rory tucks the red flower into a pocket on her chest)_

**Rory:** For Father...

_(Rory gets to her feet and rubs the tears from her eyes)_

**Rory:** And for me. For the sake of my parents and everyone else executed under Nohrian rule, they will pay... From this day forward, there is no more Rory of Cheve.

_(Rory takes out the knife once more and looks at it thoughtfully)_

**Rory:** From now on, I will be Scarlet, a rebel of Cheve who will liberate this nation from tyranny. And to any Nohrian who wants to get in my way... Prepare to meet your maker. Yugare won't be welcoming you in hell... And you'll be one of them who dies, Hans. I hope you're ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the miscellaneous moments story!
> 
> It took me a lot longer to get this up than I expected, but here we are.
> 
> These moments are spread throughout the timeline and are in no way chronological. I'll be sure to state at the start of each chapter when the given scene takes place since that's often important when it comes to understanding it. 
> 
> For some context on what's happening since I understand it could be a bit vague, Cheve is being occupied by Nohr. The lord and lady are executed at the hands of Hans, though their daughter manages to escape. To keep from being caught, she goes under a false identity. It's none other than Scarlet, our favorite rebel. In this AU, she's a noble, not that anybody knows about it. Hell, not even Ryoma is aware, and the two of them get married after Birthright. She probably tells him eventually, but she can't until after the war since Hans probably still wants her head.
> 
> It's a dark way to start off this book, but it was either that or kick it off with Sumeragi's murder and its aftermath, and I liked this better.
> 
> I hope you guys stick around for the rest of the shorts! They'll be uploaded at random times since I don't know what a consistent update schedule is for this book, but that's probably fine.
> 
> -Digital


	2. Sword Without a Sworsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Corrin's kidnapping and Sumeragi's death, Hinoka is left alone on the streets of Nestra, where she is found by someone soon to be a friend.

_ (The scene is a secluded street in  _ _ Nestra _ _  shortly after the kidnapping of Corrin.  _ _ Sumeragi _ _  has died. Iago and Garon have disappeared with an unconscious Corrin.  _ _ Hinoka _ _  is curled up in a  _ _ Nestran _ _  alley, shaking and crying. She has been here for two days since the kidnapp _ _ i _ _ ng of Corrin and the death of  _ _ Sumeragi _ _.  _ _ Raijinto _ _  is clutched to her chest) _

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** *sob* F-Father... Corrin...

_ (Reina overhears her crying and walks into the alley) _

** Reina:  ** Are you alright?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Wh -Who are you? 

** Reina:  ** My name is Reina. What’s your name?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** H- Hinoka ... I’m  Hinoka ...

** Reina:  ** Ah! You wouldn’t happen to be a princess of  Hoshido , would you?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Wh -Why do you want to know? 

** Reina:  ** I’m a  Hoshidan  myself. I’m a soldier under the  service  of King  Sumeragi . 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Father... He’s...

** Reina:  ** What happened? We haven’t been able to find him. 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** He’s gone! I-It was  Nohr !

** Reina:  ** Hinoka , please tell me what you saw. Can you come with me? 

_ ( _ _ Hinoka _ _  tries to stand up, but she only falls back to the ground. Since she has been hiding in the alley for days out of fear and paranoia following  _ _ Sumeragi’s _ _  death, she lacks the strength needed to go with Reina) _

** Reina:  ** Gods, are you alright? 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I-I guess I’m a little hungry... I-I haven’t had anything in a few days...

** Reina:  ** Gods... 

_ (Reina picks up  _ _ Hinoka _ _ , who is too tired to fight back against her) _

** Reina:  ** Let’s go and get you some food, alright? 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Okay...

_ (The scene transitions to another  _ _ Nestran _ _  street after  _ _ Hinoka _ _  and Reina have gotten some food. This is the street where  _ _ Sumeragi _ _  died) _

** Reina:  ** Are you feeling better now that you’ve gotten some food?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** No... 

** Reina:  ** No?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** This is... This is where...

_ ( _ _ Hinoka _ _  bursts into tears, falling into Reina’s arms. Reina starts to console her before she realizes what has made  _ _ Hinoka _ _  so upset.  _ _ Sumeragi’s _ _  body is further up the street, still covered in blood from the attack two days earlier) _

** Reina:  ** Gods above! 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Father... He’s gone... C-Corrin...

_ (Reina looks between  _ _ Sumeragi _ _  and  _ _ Hinoka _ _ , realizing that the girl is holding  _ _ Raijinto _ _ ) _

** Reina:  ** Can you tell me what happened?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** W-We were here to see a man from  Nohr ... Father wanted to make peace with him... I think it was the king...

** Reina:  ** I did hear that they were planning to sign a peace treaty... 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** B-But a man attacked Father from behind! The k-king... He...

** Reina:  ** It’s okay... Sh...

** Hinoka:  ** They’re gone...

** Reina:  ** It’s going to be alright... 

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** The man stabbed him in the back... I fired an arrow at him from a store... It hit him in the arm...

** Reina:  ** Did you see what he looked like?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** No... Not really... 

** Reina:  ** That’s alright... Wait... Is that red hair over there?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Uh-huh... It’s mine... The man grabbed me by the hair, so I cut it off using  Raijinto.

** Reina:  ** That’s awful... Come on. We should get you home.

** Hinoka:  ** You mean... Hoshido?

** Reina:  ** Yes. You’ve been through a lot. Your family needs to know what happened. 

** Hinoka:  ** I hope they aren’t mad at me...

** Reina:  ** Why would they be mad?

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** I let Father die... Corrin was kidnapped too...

** Reina:  ** It’s going to be okay...

** Hinoka:  ** But what if it isn’t?

** Reina:  ** I’ll make sure it is. Now, let’s go. We should get you back to Shirasagi.

** Hinoka ** ** :  ** Alright...

** Reina:  ** It’s going to be alright. I promise.

** Hinoka:  ** Thank you...

** Reina:  ** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this literally months ago but for some reason never typed the last quarter of it until today. Oops.
> 
> Here's some follow up on this story not included here: Reina becomes Mikoto's retainer because of this incident. Since she brought Hinoka home, Reina was promoted big time since Mikoto trusted her a lot. I might add a moment about that later on, but for now, I think that description is enough.
> 
> Also, I'm definitely not procrastinating on Conquest. No way. Why would you say that?
> 
> -Digital


	3. These Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma and Scarlet get some time alone during Birthright, and it brings up questions about their relationship and future.

_ (The scene is the Astral Plane sometime near the end of the Birthright path.  _ _ Ryoma _ _  and Scarlet are sitting away from the palace by a river. Scarlet is splashing her feet in the water with her head on Ryoma’s shoulder) _

** Scarlet:  ** You know, this feels nice. After fighting so much these past few days, I really needed some time to decompress. Battle gets you tense.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I agree... I love the people in this army, but they seem to need something at all hours of the day. It’s like I never get a moment to rest.

** Scarlet:  ** I feel you. Don’t worry about being a tense princely version of yourself around me. 

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** It truly is a relief to not be forced into a model position when it’s just us. 

** Scarlet:  ** I never want to force you into that. You can be yourself with me. That’s a promise.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I really appreciate that...

** Scarlet:  ** …

** Ryoma:  ** …

** Scarlet:  ** …

** Ryoma:  ** I... I wanted to ask you something.

** Scarlet:  ** Go on.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** As the future king of Hoshido... I have a duty to my people to rule over them with a queen at my side.

** Scarlet:  ** That is generally the rule. You need an heir and all that.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Exactly... For generations,  Hoshidan  rulers have married noblewomen. My step-mother, Queen Mikoto, was an exception. My birth mother was a noble. My grandmother was the same. It’s been this way for as long as anyone can remember.

** Scarlet:  ** What about it?

** Ryoma:  ** Do you think I would be betraying my people if I didn’t want to do that?

** Scarlet:  ** I don’t think so... At the end of the day, you’re going to be the one running the show. You’re the one with  Akiri’s  blood. Plus, I think they’ll be okay if you just marry someone who will treat them fairly, noble or otherwise.

** Ryoma:  ** Alright... Thank you.

** Scarlet:  ** …

** Ryoma:  ** …

** Scarlet:  ** Now... I have a question.

** Ryoma:  ** Continue.

** Scarlet:  ** What if you had a secret...? Like, a really big secret. Something you’ve never told anyone before.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** What sort of secret?

** Scarlet:  ** One that puts everything you’ve ever known in jeopardy... Would you tell anyone?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I would want to tell someone to hopefully lessen my burden slightly. Carrying that can drag you down mentally over time. 

** Scarlet:  ** I... I see...

** Ryoma:  ** …

** Scarlet:  ** …

** Ryoma:  ** Scarlet?

** Scarlet:  ** Yes?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I... I wanted to tell you something I’ve been meaning to say for a while.

** Scarlet:  ** What is it?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I love you.

** Scarlet:  ** R-Really?

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Our time together in Cheve... It changed me. You mean a lot to me. You’re not just my best friend. You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Scarlet, I’ve never thought about someone the way I think about you. You mean the world to me.

** Scarlet:  ** I... I don’t know what to say.

_ ( _ _ Ryoma _ _  pulls out a ring box and extends it towards her) _

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** If you’ll have me... I want you to come with me to  Hoshido . Would you do me the honor of being my queen?

** Scarlet:  ** Ryoma, I... I will. Always.

_ (Scarlet pulls out a box of her own and stretches it to him) _

** Scarlet:  ** Red’s always been my favorite color... And it’s partially because of you. You mean a lot to me too. I want to see you happy forever. I’d be honored if I could be at your side. 

_ (The two exchange boxes) _

** Scarlet:  ** I never expected I’d get proposed to by a  Hoshidan  prince in the Heavenly Plane...

** Ryoma:  ** It’s oddly poetic.

** Scarlet:  ** Just... There’s one thing I want to tell you first.

** Ryoma:  ** Go on.

** Scarlet:  ** I mentioned secrets a minute ago, right? Well, there’s one I want to share with you. 

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Alright. I’m listening.

** Scarlet:  ** You... You don’t need to worry about not marrying a noble.

** Ryoma:  ** What?

** Scarlet:  ** While you were in  Cheve , you surely heard stories of the final lord and lady of  Cheve , yes? Lord Fletcher and Lady Sara... They were executed years ago by Hans of the  Nohrian  army. Their daughter, Rory, went missing after the execution and hasn’t been seen since. Nobody knows what happened to her.

** Ryoma:  ** You can’t mean...

** Scarlet:  ** I had to hide from Hans. I threw away that name, cut my hair, and became the woman you see before you today. 

** Ryoma:  ** …

** Scarlet:  ** What do you think...? I’m sorry for hiding this. I just figured you should know...

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I don’t care a wink if you’re a lost noble or a simple rebel. The fact remains that we fell in love, and that isn’t going to change. I understand your decision. It couldn’t have been easy. You’re still you at the end of the  day . That's what matters to me.

** Scarlet:  ** Gods, I love you...

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Do you want me to keep calling you Scarlet, or should I change it to Rory?

** Scarlet:  ** I like Scarlet better... I may have been born as Rory, but I still think I developed as a person more as Scarlet. I’d like to keep things as they are now.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** Of course, Scarlet.

** Scarlet:  ** Are... Are we going to tell anyone about this? Your siblings are bound to be excited when they hear we’re engaged... They all seem to like me. 

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I think we should wait until after the war... We’re under enough stress at is. I don’t want to make them panic further.

** Scarlet:  ** Sounds good to me... I can’t wait to make a life together, Ryoma. I love you.

** Ryoma ** ** :  ** I love you too...

_ (Scarlet leans in and kisses Ryoma as the screen fades to black) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some schmoopy fluff to balance out the heavy angst from the last two chapters, so take Ryoma and Scarlet proposing to each other.
> 
> Also, there's the reveal about Scarlet's real identity from a few chapters ago. That's cool. Ryoma is just happy she exists honestly. These two are so wholesome. IS can fuck off for not letting them get married at the end.
> 
> -Digital


End file.
